The goals of this project are to investigate the pathophysiology and pathogenesis of orthostatic intolerance in patients with known or suspected disease of the autonomic nervous system. Orthostatic intolerance is a consequence of abnormalities in autonomic cardiovascular reflexes, cardiac function, plasma volume, neurohumoral factors and venous compliance occurring alone or in combination. Orthostatic intolerance can be precisely characterized by the evaluation of these factors.